Christmas On The Road
by Gabriel-The-Twixter
Summary: A Christmas story in which the Winchesters' younger sister is a Disney fan and Gabriel is Gabriel. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


"And around the world, people are celebrating their Christmas night. Here in New York, we're enjoying several special Christmas concerts," the reporter on the screen said, smiling widely at the camera. Behind her, a couple wearing matching blue mittens swayed to the beat of "Winter Wonderland". Grace Winchester gagged when the man leaned down to kiss his girlfriend's head.

Scowling, Grace muted the TV and chucked the remote at the motel wall angrily.

Grace sat on the brown couch, legs curled up underneath her. Exhaustion dragged at her eyelids, but she couldn't go to sleep yet. Sighing, she glanced at the clock. It was past midnight, which meant it was December 26. Christmas was over, and she had spent it alone in a stupid run-down motel, watching old Christmas movies and sipping microwavable hot chocolate.

Sam and Dean had left her behind yet again, insisting that the hunt was far too dangerous for her. Even though it was only a simple hunt, one low-level demon with no backup and nowhere to go. An easy case, but they wouldn't let her come even though it was Christmas. God, she was sick of being babied.

She blinked away tears, looking at the meager scattering of unopened presents that lay beneath the scraggly Christmas tree. Grace and Gabriel had picked out that tree together when Sam and Dean had hit the bar the other night. Grace thought it looked too wilted and frail, but Gabriel had just laughed and said it was perfect. Perfect for them on their second Christmas together.

But he hadn't bothered to show up. He hadn't even sent a Christmas card.

Then again, what did she expect? He was a busy man- or angel, whatever. He had things to do, places to be. It was never easy to be the girlfriend of an archangel. But Grace thought this was important to him. Clearly, she had been wrong.

Grace stumbled to her feet, turning off the TV on her way to the motel bed and well-earned sleep. Just as she passed the door, three pounding knocks resounded on the wooden door. She stared at the door warily, reaching for the gun that laid casually on the nightstand. She clicked the safety off, wrapping her fingers around the familiar grip. Three more knocks slammed against the door, more impatiently this time. Reluctantly, Grace shuffled over to the door and cracked it open an inch.

"Yeah, what do ya want," she muttered, glancing at the impatient jerk long enough to get a hazy impression of slicked-back hair and a cheerful grin. Who stopped by for tea and cookies at one o'clock in the morning?

"To wish you a merry Christmas," answered the man playfully. His voice sounded suspiciously familiar. Grace looked up at him, and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Gabriel?" she choked out. Gabriel grinned, his eyes lighting up. Weary gray circles lay under his eyes, and he was only wearing his usual green jacket over a pair of dark jeans. But he looked absolutely perfect.

"Did you miss me, princess?" he replied, holding his arms out. Without hesitation, Grace stepped into his outstretched arms, laying her head against his chest as she inhaled his familiar scent. Maple syrup and honey, mixed with a hint of smoke and copper. He smelled like home.

"Hell yeah, I missed you," Grace pulled away, trying to look angry. She bit her lip, but couldn't stop the smile that stole over her lips. "You said you would be home to open presents. Where were you, mister?"

"Buying your present," he smirked, reaching down for a small package that lay on the ground by his feet. She hadn't even noticed it. In her defense, she had been pretty occupied by the unexpected appearance of an archangel on her doorstep.

Gabriel held it out to her eagerly. Grace took it gingerly, almost expecting it to explode. After all, last year he had given her a giant box of (illegal) fireworks. She'd almost had a heart attack.

"Don't worry, it's safe," he chuckled.

Shrugging sheepishly, she tore away the purple tissue paper he had wrapped it in. Then Grace laughed out loud, letting the purple paper fall to the floor.

"Beauty and the Beast? Really?" she giggled. "You bought me a Disney movie?"

"Oh, come on. I know it's your favorite," he teased.

She rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Thanks, Gabriel," Grace said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Can I come in now?" Gabriel asked hopefully.

"Just because you buy me a Disney movie doesn't mean you can just walk into my motel room in the middle of the night," Grace pointed out.

"What if I ask nicely?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, stepping closer. Grace's breath caught in her throat as Gabriel stopped an inch away from her. He ran his tongue over his lips, grinning cheekily.

"No," Grace insisted, pressing herself back against the doorway. "I need to sleep."

"But we have a Disney movie to watch," he pouted.

"No," Grace said firmly. "Come back tomorrow, when I'm not sleep-deprived."

Gabriel leaned forward, running his fingers down her arm lightly. Smiling gently, he pressed his lips against hers chastely. It was a soothing, slow kiss that begged for her attention. His lips were soft, tasting of peppermint and caramel. It was a strange combination, but oddly intoxicating.

Grace tried not to kiss him back, but her mouth had a mind of its own. Gabriel chuckled as he felt her respond, and began tracing the outline of her lips with tip of his tongue. She gasped, wilting against the doorframe as Gabriel pressed even closer.

Grace wrapped her arms around his neck just as he pulled away. Her brain was foggy with sleep, and all she wanted was for Gabriel to keep kissing her that way he just had.

"You were saying?" Gabriel purred.

"You sonofabitch," Grace replied eloquently. "Fine, come inside. I'll make popcorn."

Grinning victoriously, Gabriel followed Grace into the dingy motel room. She flipped on the lights, folding her arms across her chest as she watched Gabriel survey the place.

"Well, this is boring," he observed.

"It's a motel, Gabriel. Not a mansion," Grace replied, exasperated. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, then snapped his fingers. Immediately, the motel transformed into a luxurious loft. The crappy furniture morphed into modern chairs and tables made of sleek dark wood. The tiny TV expanded until it was a huge flat screen, at least 70 inches wide. Even the rough motel carpet turned into gleaming white marble that reminded Grace of the floor of a grand ballroom.

"Where are we?" Grace looked around admiringly.

"Same place," Gabriel explained. "I just... made some alterations."

"That's an understatement," Grace replied, appreciating the swanky crystal chandelier and intricate black-and-white wallpaper.

"Like it?" Gabriel asked.

"I love it," Grace replied.

"Good," he smirked. "Then I still got my mad skills with the ladies."

Literally waltzing into the room, Gabriel grabbed Grace's hands.

"Dance with me, my Disney princess," he smiled sweetly. Grace rolled her eyes, but melted as he stared at her innocently with wide golden eyes.

She shook her head and laughed as Gabriel twirled her around,, his eyes twinkling.

"A tale as old as time," Gabriel sang loudly. "Beauty and the beast..."

"Shh! You'll wake everyone in the building," Grace whispered frantically, smiling despite herself.

"Good. Then they can all adore my princess," Gabriel countered, spinning Grace around again before she could argue. Grace pulled away, heading towards the kitchen.

"You can keep dancing if you want, but I'm gonna make that popcorn so we can watch this movie already," Grace called over her shoulder.

"I'll wait for you, my fair maiden!' Gabriel yelled after her.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered.

"She said shut up to me," Gabriel put a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"I heard that!" Grace shouted. Gabriel chuckled.

"You were meant to, princess," he replied.

Soon the sound of popping kernels filled the air. Gabriel popped the movie into the DVD player and sprawled casually on the black leather couch.

Grace came back with a bowl heaping with popcorn just as the Disney logo flashed across the screen. She placed the popcorn on the glass coffee table, then plopped down on the opposite side of the couch. Gabriel wasn't having any of that. He grabbed Grace's wrist, pulling her against his side. He draped an arm around Grace's shoulders, who was half-sitting in his lap at this point.

"What the hell, Gabriel," Grace sighed, exasperated. "Do Disney movies make you horny or something?"

"Shh," Gabriel whispered, stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "Be quiet, princess. The movie's starting."

Grace smiled as she thought about how ridiculous it was. Waltzing in a swanky motel room at 1 a.m. Watching a cheesy Disney movie on a flat screen TV while her brothers hunted a demon.

Maybe it wasn't perfect. Hell, it wasn't even technically Christmas. But it was something. And it was good enough for them.

"Merry Christmas, Gabriel," Grace whispered. He smiled, stroking her hair.

"Merry Christmas, princess."


End file.
